Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Reform Micronational Colleagues and Delegates, You are all aware of the current situation we are in, and our negotiations with the Organisation of Active Micronations haven't been smooth. So be it. I have talked with many micronationalists including members of our organisation, and I have come to one conclusion. Joining the OAM is too much hassle for us, and the GUM still has a future ahead of itself, if we give it time and patience.. That is why I plan to do the following things before the end of 2010: *Remove ALL inactive members and those who do not attend meetings. *Set up a new forum and use less live meetings *Edit our constitution; less jargon, less complications. *Work closely with the OAM to build up our strength *Enrol/invite new members into our organisation and keep our member count to a maximum of 15. *Have less positions and more power to the member nations. *'Elect a new Chairman' If you want to add more to this, or amend it, please, either PM me or leave a message below the dotted line. Thanks, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 14:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (GUM Acting Chair, James Puchowski) ---- Why a maximum of 15? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's simple Cajak. We have too many inactive members and if we accept nations that are already set up and predicted to exist for 1+ years, we can be sure not to lose any good diplomats and offer our services to the community and spend less time bickering. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 18:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea and though I myself am guilty of inactivity, I would like to continue contributing to the micronational community just so long as the method in which I am doing so is effective and helps the entire community. The GUM is a great organization but has become disorganized in the last few months. Live meetings (an idea that I actually put forth) have mostly failed as the turnout is very low. I can embarrassingly admit that I haven't attended a meeting in some time and am glad to hear that our main functions will now be on the forums. Perhaps we can still have meetings, just once a month or even bimonthly. ::One thing I must disagree with you on however, is the member cap. If the main goal of the organization is still to promote peace and advancement among micronations, then we must be influential. The saying "strength in numbers" applies here. Other than that, your plans for reform will do this organization great good and I for one would be crushed if the organization Petorio developed as a member of dissolved into the OAM. I look forward to the reform. Kalvin Koolidge 20:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Hope I can barge in. The reform looks good, and I'm happpy the GUM isn't going to dissolve. The only point I have to make is about the number cap. I agree that there needs to be a much tougher selection, so why don't we have a serious commission charged with deciding who gets in based on criteria to-be-decided such as activity etc? --SerCenKing Talk 10:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I would agree with SerCenKing, we should have a review committee that decides whose in and out, with outbound reviews every so often. The cap seems zealous and also limits our influence with the community. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 11:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) QUORUM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. BE. THERE. Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here.